A change in time
by BeetleBee
Summary: "Hey. Can you talk?". He didn't answer them, he figured that it would be better this way. "See? Petalfur brings back a mute cat!" Toshiro stared at the cats in front of him, several questions popped in his head,'Should I panic over the fact that I understand them, or the fact that I had paws, muzzle, and tail? ' he thought, 'Probably both.'
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:Contains one character that's not in the Omen of the star series but she's a real character in the Warriors series, Haypaw. You know her as Hayberry in the Field Guide ****arc, she is a Riverclan cat. Haypaw will be a slender grey tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green-yellow eyes, sharp claws and white muzzle. Her mentor is Petalfur.**

**Oh, and you can ask question too :D like Q&A...Oh who am I kidding-it's Q&A.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: Adventure, Humor, _Harem_, revolving around Toshiro, maybe other bleach characters as well-most likely Ichigo.(he's gonna be a cat, and he is loved by _she-cats_, I'm _so_ going to enjoy this-And you do realized that I'm being sarcastic.)**

**Had been edited by Nightwing1104 X3 Thanks you!**

* * *

Haypaw was just a normal she-cat.

She wasn't special, nor did she have talent or brilliant beauty compared to the other cats in Riverclan. On top of that, she was very shy and could get startled at just a small sound of rustling tree or flowing water. Her clanmates always called her a scaredy-cat.

But she didn't mind, because she knew they were telling the truth. She wasn't special, but wished that she was, just so others could see who she really was: A beautiful and strong she-cat, inside an ugly grey pelt.

Especially Rainstorm. She's had a crush on him for several moons, even before he became a warrior. She played with him as a kit sometimes, though she doubts that he even remembers her name anymore. She was always called a 'scaredy-cat', so often that they forgot her actual name.

_Well, most of them. _

She loved her mentor a lot. Petalfur would always care about her, despite her timid nature. In fact, she'd do anything for Petalfur. She's loyal to her clan, but her closest relationships would come first in her head.

When the stream and river flowing around Riverclan began to dry away, all the prey ran from the territory. The fresh-kill became so scarce that there had been a big panic attack happening in Riverclan. Cats were discussing about the subject in fear. What if the stream completely runs out of water and all the fish die? If that happened, then they wouldn't be able to get enough fresh-kill to feed the whole clan anymore. And it would be even worse if the other clans were to invade Riverclan after they noticed the change in the cats' appearance; most of them had become more skinny and unstable than before.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Leopardstar yowled, standing on top of one of the green trees and gazing down at the clan cats with her dark amber eyes.

The fierce voice of their leader seemed to have the cats' attention right away as they began to flood out of the dens and gather under the green tree. The cats stared up at their leader with interest. Her deputy, Mistyfoot, sat on the branch next to Leopardstar, a worried expression on her face.

Haypaw padded silently out of the elder's den. She was in the middle of taking ticks out of Blackclaw's pelt and she had to say, the old tom had too many ticks for his own good. Haypaw was glad that Leopardstar had decided to call a clan meeting now. She struggled to get pass her clanmates and made a mental note that Troutpaw, Rushpaw and Mossypaw were bullying Hollowpaw again. she felt really bad for the small apprentice- yeah sure, she wasn't special but at least she wasn't bullied by other cats.

_Except the nickname; does that even count as being bullied? _

Haypaw sat next to her mentor, Petalfur, with one last glance toward Hollowpaw's direction.

Leopardstar's gaze swept over the clan again as she spoke, her tone sounding hollow and tired. "You all know that the stream around our territory is drying out, and there has been no rain in the last moon. Our prey had either run away or died, and there is barely a mouse in our territory right now. If we don't do anything about it, there will be trouble ahead for our clan." She announced. Some of the cats whispered and nodded amongst themselves, but she ignored them and continued with her speech.

"Our only source of food left are the fish in the lake, but I have received reports that some cats from other clans are stealing our fish!" Leopardstar hissed,"Those mangy, fish-brained cats have a forest full of mice, rabbits, and voles but they're still trying to steal the fish from our stream!" She quickly silenced the yowl of rage from the cats below with a sharp flick of her tail.

"That's why, at the next gathering, I'll give them a warning and claim all the fish in the stream as well as the entire lake. There might be protest from the other clans so I want you all to prepare in case a battle breaks out between Riverclan and the other clans."

Haypaw stared at her leader in shock while the other cats yowled their approval of war. Some of them had a tinge of bloodlust in their eyes that sent a shiver to her spine. She turned to Petalfur with a panicked look. "Is it really necessary, Petalfur? Do we really have to fight?"she whispered quietly.

Petalfur nodded sadly at her apprentice. "Yes, a war is something that we can't avoid between four clans. We need prey to feed our clan right now and if it broke down to a fight...well, you hear them." She sighed, looking at Grasspelt and Beetlewhisker, her littermates, as both of them yowled along with the other cats.

Haypaw closed her eyes to focus on what Leopardstar had to say next, though she couldn't hear anything with all the commotion going on.

Mistyfoot rose to her paws from her spot, earned a nod from Leopardstar as the golden tabby turned back to her clanmates. "That is all I want to say. You can go now." She jumped down from the high branch and headed back to her den.

The blue-gray deputy, having jumped down from the branch as well, trotted to Petalfur. "I want you to go patrolling the border with Icewing and Pebblefoot. Tell him to bring Rushpaw."

Petalfur gave Mistyfoot a curt nod as the deputy padding away to her duties,"Come on Haypaw,"she purred to her apprentice and padded off to find Pebblefoot. Haypaw quickly scurried after Petalfur, sparing a short glance at the elder's den. 'Oh well, maybe I'll do it later. Blackclaw has to deal with his own ticks for now.'

* * *

Across Riverclan's camp, passing the island, lied a handsome pale blue and white tom on the grass. He had strange markings on his pelt, the swirling patterns oddly resembling snowflakes, with another small, four-pointed star pattern at his neck.

His pelt brushed against a nearby bush as the shining sun peered down beneath the willow's shade. As if on clue, a groan escaped from the tom's mouth.

The strange tom trembled slowly, muttering as the blood in a wound began to well up, a scarlet color slithering out of the gash. It was a deep wound, unlike any other injuries that were caused by claws or fangs.

* * *

Haypaw slipped and fell on the now low-stream, water splashing all over the place as she slipped again while trying to get up. Rushpaw laughed at Haypaw's clumsiness. "Haha! You're alway so clumsy, scaredy-cat!" The light brown tabby laughed again, her whiskers twitching in amusement.

Pebblefoot growled impatiently behind his shoulder. "Get up, you fish-brain! We're not here to play with water!" He scolded Haypaw, causing the she-cat to blush in embarrassment. She felt like a kit again, even if it was just a few heartbeats.

Petalfur grabbed Haypaw by the scuff and helped the grey apprentice get to her paws. She gave Haypaw a quick lick as well, "Be careful next time. I will make sure that you get back to the camp in one piece." She teased.

Haypaw's tail flickered. She purred back at Petalfur with affection. That's why her mentor was the best!

Icewing opened her mouth to scent and taste the air, and she scowled when no trail of any prey could be scented, except a fishy and salty scent that still remained on the air. "Let's divided from here. Petalfur, Pebblefoot, and I will go this way."

Pebblefoot nodded firmly. He glanced back at Rushpaw, whose eyes had been sparkling nonstop for the last twenty minutes because of the exciting feeling of her first patrol.

Both cats took off after Icewing with his apprentice close by, leaving Petalfur and Haypaw, standing over the low stream.

"We better get going, the clan needs prey." Petalfur beckoned Haypaw to follow as she swims like a fish across the small river, while Haypaw was doing a poor job copying her mentor.

They stepped out of the water and ran together. With Haypaw doing her best to follow Petalfur, the gray and white she-cat had realized this, as she slowed down to match Haypaw's speed. "You feel tired yet?" She asked.

"N-no, not at all!" Haypaw shrieked. Her hind leg kicked against the grass, causing rustling noises to echo through the green forest. A strong forest wind swept past both cats, making their fur bristle along with the wind.

Petalfur stopped altogether as her face hardened. She licked the air and a tense expression crossed her face. "Wait...fresh blood, I smell fresh blood!" She hissed. "There are intruders in our territory!" She meowed in fury. "Haypaw, go back to the camp and report this to Leopardstar, or any warriors. Hurry!" She shouted, before dashing off in some random direction.

Fear crossed Haypaw's face. She concentrated on sniffing and sure enough, the smell of blood made her wince. Haypaw quickly turned and dashed back to her camp, her tail slashing from side to side as she ran.

'Oh Starclan, intruders! I hope it's not from the other clans who have come to steal our fish again...'

* * *

Petalfur skidded to a halt in front of a large willow tree covered in wild bushes. She crouched down, her teeth bared. 'I must not be reckless...there might be more than one cat just waiting to attack me in the bushes.'

She shifted her paws, wondering if she should approach the cat first or wait for the others. Haypaw would bring them here soon, so she decided to just go in the bushes and see the intruders first.

Petalfur padded forward, still in the crouched position, just like stalking prey. She tried to avoid the littered leaves and dry twigs as she looked through the bush.

And that's when she saw him.

A strange, pale, blue-and-white tabby, his pelt glowing in the sunlight. She could clearly make out the swirling pattern of snowflakes on his fur, haunches and front paw, while the other paws were completely white. But what caught her attention the most was that the tom had a pretty bad wound on his shoulder, and it was bleeding a lot.

Petalfur's ears twitched at the sound of paw steps thudding against the ground. She turned around just in time to recognize her brother, Grasspelt, along with Minnowtail, and Mossypaw.

"Petalfur!" Minnowtail called. She padded up to Petalfur and wiped her muddy paws on a nearby bark with a disgusted expression.

"Where are the intruders? I'll shred their fur off!" Grasspelt hissed, his teeth barred and claws unsheathed. He looked a lot like Petalfur was until she saw the bleeding tom.

Petalfur shook her head. "I think there is only one intruder, and he's already bleeding to death out there." She beckoned them to follow as she padded into the bush. Three warriors and one apprentice came face to face with the tabby. Some of his blood had already begun to dry, covering the ground around him in a dark red color.

Mossypaw shivered. "Oh my StarClan..." The words were lost on her lips as she stared at the amount of dry blood on the ground, leaves, and anything within a tail-length from the tom. She had never seen that much blood in her life before.

Grasspelt looked at the white-blue tabby with narrowed eyes and trotted closer to the lifeless body. "I think he's dead. I have never seen a cat lose this much blood and stay alive." He conceded.

Petalfur's ears flicked as a faint breath escaped from the tom's mouth. "No, he is alive! Quick, let's bring him back-"

She was cut off when Grasspelt meowed irritably, a hint of disapproval in his tone. "For what? We have enough mouths to feed already! Besides, he might be a spy sent from other clans." He grumbled.

"Then you want to leave and let him die?! I don't remember my brother being that heartless!" Petalfur protested back. she felt horrible to say that to Grasspelt, but she felt like she had to save the tom.

Grasspelt was taken aback by his sister's outburst. Luckily, Minnowtail stepped in between them. "If you want to take him back, then you better hurry. That tom is about to die any heartbeat now." She informed them with a shrug. "Mossypaw! Come here, aren't you the one begged me to fight with the intruders? Don't just stand there like a fish out of water at the mere sight of blood!"

Mossypaw nodded weakly. She padded to her mentor, head held high, though her face remained nervous. 'Calm down Mossypaw...Calm down. That tom is unconscious, he can't hurt you...'

She noticed the tom's face for the first time, since she was so focused on his blood, rather than his face. 'He's...kinda cute... Huh, he is cute.' She blushed shyly, looking at the unconscious tabby.

Grasspelt sighed in defeat. Why did Petalfur had to be so difficult? He had never seen her like this before. "Oh right, fine! But if Leopardstar yells at you then don't look to me for help!"

* * *

Haypaw shifted impatiently in front of the camp entrance. She hoped Petalfur was alright... She felt that it was unfair that Mossypaw got to come with the other warriors to Petalfur's place, but what could she do? Nothing, besides just getting in the way.

"Hey, they didn't let you come to fight the intruders?" Hollowpaw asked, surprising Haypaw. She gave a loud yelp in reply.

"Oh, hi, Hollowpaw. And yeah, I'll just get in the way since I'm not much of a fighter..." Haypaw muttered, her ears folding slowly.

Hollowpaw nodded. He was a little fond of the grey she-cat, since she didn't join in with Troutpaw, Mossypaw and Rushpaw, bullying him."But Mossypaw got to go with them. She's lucky her mentor, Minnowtail, is one of the warriors Mistyfoot sent to go fight the intruders..."

Haypaw rubbed her forepaw against the lifeless earth awkwardly, dry leaves getting stuck in her claws. She blinked, and held her front paw up with an amused purr. "Hahaha, your paw is wet! And muddy!" Hollowpaw laughed. But it wasn't a kind of mocking laugh, more like a friendly one.

"I know! I love getting my paw wet." Haypaw laughed along with Hollowpaw. She was glad to have company, but guilt edged her tongue when she laughed. She didn't help Hollowpaw when he was being bullied, yet he was still so nice to her...

"Yeah, well-"

Mossypaw emerged from behind a tall tree, her breath hard and tired from running too fast. The she-cat raced into the camp, passing both bewildered apprentices without sparing them a single glance. She head straight to the medicine cat's den. "Mothwing!" Mossypaw yelled. "Come, quickly!"

Haypaw looked at the medicine cat's den, holding back a choke. Why would Mossypaw have to find Mothwing? Did some cat get hurt? It wasn't Petalfur...right?

'Please, not Petalfur!' Haypaw prayed desperately. Just then, a loud shout came from the medicine cat's den. It was Mothwing's voice.

"WHAT!? RIGHT NOW!?"

"YES! RIGHT NOW."

Hollowpaw winced slightly. He turned to Haypaw with a strange look. "You think some cat got hurt? Mothwing's being very loud, and Mossypaw too..."

Haypaw shook her head,"I don't know... And I'm afraid to know." She pricked her ears, trying to make out Mothwing and Mossypaw's conversation.

Mothwing ran out of the medicine cat's den with dock, horsetail, and a ton of cobwebs. Mossypaw ran right behind her, moss in her mouth, though Haypaw saw a tingle of yellow color on the moss. Probably honey. Both cats disappeared in the shade of the lush green trees, leaving behind a whole, very confused clan.

* * *

Leave a review please! It would be really nice :)) Oh yeah, and I have a poll for the cats who would later fall in love with Toshiro too XD Then it will be Ichigo's !

Choose up to 4 cats, in review or the poll~

Ivypaw(ThunderClan)

Blossompaw(ThunderClan)

Dawnpelt(ShadowClan)

Shrewfoot(ShadowClan)

Heathertail(Windclan)

Swallowtail(WindClan)

Troutpaw(RiverClan)

This is a harem fanfiction, but Toshiro won't be mate with any cat ==' That may change based on the vote, but I prefer not to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta daa~I'm here(again) to torture Toshiro more =3 Just kidding. Though, part of it was true-aaanyway. If you haven't vote yet then the poll is in my profile :))**

**And I just realized I make a small mistake in the previous chapter XP A pretty irony mistake actually. Heavystep was supposed to die the second time between _Sunrise_ and _The Fourth Apprentice_, while he died the first time in _Sunset_ because of green cough but still survive in The Power Of Three arc ! Lol !XD I switch Heavystep with Blackclaw-Bye bye Heavystep! Go back to StarClan-and God! You're like a ghost that haunts RiverClan to keep appearing even after you're dead XD**

**Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, Bleach belong to Tite Kubo...This is pointless. I won't do it again.**

**I'm sorry if there is too much grammar mistakes, my beta reader just quit so I still have to find another one.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The scorching sun flared above the tall trees, burning through the undergrowth and lifeless ground. Pawsteps can be heard, thudded against the almost-dried stream that was flowing around RiverClan's territory moons ago. Two she-cats ran across the stream in a hurried manner, one with brown-and-white fur, one with golden pelt shining in the sunlight, splashing droplets of water on the heating earth.

They pelted pass several brakes and bushes, before slowed down toward a group of cats: Petalfur, Grasspelt, Minnowtail, and a blue-white tabby tom laying lifeless on the ground, his belly growing up and down at a precarious pace.

"Thanks StarClan, Mothwing! Hurry! I don't think he can make it any longer!"Petalfur sighed in relief as the golden-furred she-cat, known as Mothwing approached them with a mouthful of horsetails, docks, cobwebs.

Mothwing widened her eyes in shock at the sight of the blood trail covered the ground that led to the tom's shoulder, but soon calmed herself down. She needs to heal the cat first, questions can came later, that's what her mentor, Mudfur had taught her. He was one of the greatest warrior and medicine cat in the old forest, however, died because of old age, before the Great Journey.

Mothwing spitted the herbs out in front of the blue-white tabby and turned to Mossypaw,"Give me the honey and go find more cobwebs! Any cats with their mouth free chew this into poultice, applied it onto his shoulder!"The golden she-cat ordered, before ended up giving the horsetails to Grasspelt. The tom grumbled angrily as he began to chew the bitter herbs without protest, much to Petalfur surprise. Mothwing chewed the docks, and placed the crumpled pieces on her patient's wounds.

The blue-white tom gave a small hiss because of the sting, his paws twitched, alerted the RiverClan's cats for a couple of heartbeats. They relaxed again when the intruder remains unconscious.

"Here, Mothwing."Mossypaw mumbled through the brown branch in her mouth, and handed it to Mothwing, a pawfull of cobwebs at the tip of the broken branch.

"Thanks, Mossypaw. Grasspelt! spits that out! How long do you want to chew the horsetails?"Mothwing applied the cobwebs on her left paw, as well as the one on the tom's wounded places.

Grasspelt spitted the now-green-liquid onto the intruder's shoulder, and spat out in disgust,"Yuck! How can medicine cats chewed something like this!?"he hovered his tongue out on the sunlight, hoping the taste would go away.

"Then be more respecting of medicine cats from now on. You think we just get used to the taste on our first time?"Mothwing applied more cobwebs and the honeys as well. The wounds still opened on the blue-white tabby's shoulder, but the blood had stopped bleeding. She sighed,"StarClan...I have never seen a cat lost so much blood and still survived like this one. Who is he?"

Minnowtail peered out behind Petalfur, looking at Mothwing,"He's the intruder Petalfur and Haypaw found,"she explained.

"I tell Haypaw to come back to the camp and get help when I scented blood,"Petalfur continued, after Minnowtail gave her a curt nod,"I found him near the lake shore. He was bleeding then, and Grasspelt, Minnowtail, Mossypaw came."

Grasspelt gritted his teeth in frustration,"Petalfur wanted to bring the intruder back to the camp! When we can't even get enough fresh-kills to feed the elders!"he snarled at his littermate, Petalfur.

"We can't leave him here to die! What do you think I should do?"Petalfur snarled back at her brother; she knew Grasspelt only wants the best for the Clan but they can't leave the tom. Not when the drought continued like this.

"He looked well-fed than us! He would...uh..."Grasspelt trailed off, even he can't denied that the tom might have die if it weren't for Petalfur and Mothwing's herbs, he didn't know a good enough reason to leave the intruder in the middle of the forest.

Mothwing's whiskers quivered, she flicked her tails at Grasspelt and Petalfur, signaling for them to shut their mouth and be quiet,"For that matter, let's bring the tom back to the camp first,"She gave Grasspelt a hard stare when he was about to protest,"Our leader, _Leopardstar_ will be the one to decide what we should do with him."she conceded, finishing their conversation without another words.

* * *

Mistyfoot crouched in front of the leader's den, a dismay feeling flooded over her, just waiting to explode inside. Even though Leopardstar has tried to behave like normal without showing any sign of illness, one can only keeps their secret for so long. She shook her head as the memory of what had happened just now, when she was talking with Leopardstar about what to do with the upcoming long drought.

"I already told you,"Leopardstar grumbled,"We will claimed the lake for Riverclan-"

Mistyfoot meowed worriedly, cutting her leader,"You know the other clans won't like that, they also suffer from the lack of preys-"she began, but was interrupted by Leopardstar's angry yowl.

"I don't have time to feel sympathy with the others! Riverclan suffers the most from the drought!"Leopardstar snapped,"The elders and queen don't even have enough fresh-kills to eat! What do _you_ suggest we do now?"she meowed with her dull eyes fixed on Mistyfoot, waiting for the she-cat to reply.

Mistyfoot dipped her head respectedly, her ears twitched,"I don't deny our need for the lake, Leopardstar. But what if a war broke out? We would be in big trouble if the other clans unite with each other against us,"_And our warriors __can hardly fight at the moment anyway_."We need our warriors to collect water and fresh-kills for the clan, we can't afford to lose any of our clanmates, with the drought..."

"Enough!"Leopardstar stands up from her moss nest, her fierce gaze burned straight into Mistyfoot's skull as she stiffened. Even though Leopardstar's strength had decreased, her fiery personality still remains strong, unlike her body-thin and skinny just like the other cats in the clan,"I have already made my decision, and fight for the lake if necessary-"she coughed suddenly and tumbled onto the dry ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Leopardstar!"Mistyfoot gasped. She ran out of the leader's den, straight to the medicine cat's den, resided among the thorns and bushes,"Mothwing! Mothwing!"she yowled repeatedly, searching for the she-cat but she couldn't see Mothwing anywhere.

"What is it Mistyfoot? Mothwing is out of camp right now,"Willowshine sat up from her spot with some herbs in front of her, Mistyfoot guessed that she was counting them.

"Leopardstar, Sh-she passed out!"Mistyfoot tried to control her panic, but she couldn't help it, the image of Leopardstar lying on the ground, unmoving haunted her as she spoke.

Willowshine's eyes filled with shock for a moment, before she snapped out of her thought,"I'll come right away! Go back to the leader den and take care of Leopardstar!"she meowed in a hurry, looking back and forth frantically between the docks and tansy,"Let's see, this one-no, maybe this..."she mumbled.

Mistyfoot lets out another tired sigh of the memory, it will do her no good if she just sat here and not do anything, but Willowshine did tell her to stay outside. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even noticed when Icewing padded to sit on her hind legs in front of her.

"Mistyfoot, Mistyfoot!"Icewing snapped impatiently at the deputy,"What in StarClan are you thinking about?"

Mistyfoot gave herself a shake, to clear her troubled mind,"No, nothing. What is it Icewing?"

"We found WindClan's scent this time,"Icewing spats,"Those fish-brained cats don't know when to stop, do they? Not until we claimed the lake, then they will be the one suffering. I'm glad Leopardstar decided to do that, it would remain them not to mess with RiverClan!"she laughed.

Mistyfoot flinched at her leader's name. To tell the true, she's more worried about Leopardstar than the WindClan's cats scent in their territory right now,"Did you find any preys?"she meowed to Icewing.

The pure white she-cat frowned,"Nothing much, just a water vole and a small squirrel...Rushpaw is bringing them to the elders right now..."she replied sadly,"I don't know how we can survive the drought like this...Why didn't StarClan send any signs to Mothwing?"she added.

Mistyfoot flicked her tail as she raised her head and looked at the cloudless sky, she blinked when the sunlight gets to her eyes,"I have no idea..."_It's like StarClan don't want me to look at them...Have they abandoned us? No! I must not think negative thoughts! They will send a sign soon..._

Willowshine padded out of the leader's den, a horrified looks on her face,"Mistyfoot, can I talk to you...alone?"she meowed quietly into the deputy's ear.

Mistyfoot looked in anxiously behind Willowshine, at the leader's den, where Leopardstar lied inside,"Sure. Sorry Icewing, I have to talk to Willowshine."she meowed apologetically as Icewing shook her head and padded away.

The two cats trotted into the medicine cat's den, Mistyfoot turned to Willowshine right away as soon as her paws touched the moss in the den,"How is she? What happen to her?"she asked worriedly.

"I think she had some kind of fever...Her head is burning, she coughs every few heartbeats so I gave her poppy seeds and tansy though it's not enough, her head is still burning. I think some Lavenders and feverfews should be used as well, but...we're out of Lavenders, and the feverfews at the edge of the lake are all dried up because of the drought..."

Willowshine stopped her explanation, to make sure Mistyfoot can understand what she means, she added,"I'm so sorry Mistyfoot...the chance of Leopardstar survives with only the Lavenders if we do find them, are really small...She might not make it..."

Mistyfoot nodded slowly, she had long accept the fact that the drought may cause a lot of trouble for the clan...including their leader, since she doesn't have much lives left. Even though Leopardstar doesn't let her know exactly how many lives she had lost, Mistyfoot has a tingling feeling in her chest that makes her feels really uncomfortable...Like they will lose something really important, soon.

"I'll lead a patrol to find Lavenders for you. We can't give up if there is still chance that Leopardstar will survive."Mistyfoot dipped her head to Willowshine,"Thanks you for sharing this important informations with me, I'll go now..."

The blue-gray deputy was about to exit the medicine cat's den via the entrance, when Rippletail bursted through the thorns entrance and raced toward her. The tom nearly tripped from running too fast as he swiftly avoids the thorns,"Mistyfoot! There you are!"he panted slightly for several heartbeats before continues,"Grasspelt, Minnowtail, and Mossypaw have returned with Petalfur, Mothwing-and another injured white-blue tom!"

Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes,"All right,"she gives Willowshine a quickly at her left ear before padding out of the medicine cat's den with Rippletail.

* * *

"What in StarClan's name do you think you are doing!?"Blackclaw yowled along with several other cats, who also looked at the group of patrol angrily, their fur bristling, even though it doesn't look as threatening as it is before due to their skinny figures.

Petalfur opened her jaw to retort, she quickly spotted Mistyfoot coming out of the medicine cat's den with Rippletail right behind. She released a sigh of relief at the sight of the calm deputy, she had high hope that Mistyfoot will let the tom stay, her kindness isn't something new in the clan.

"Who is that cat? And why is he in our camp?"Mistyfoot questioned them right away, a distrust looks crossed her face at first but it softened a bit after she saw the deep wounds on the tom's shoulder,"He is injured? Is that why you brought Mothwing out of camp?"

"Yes Mistyfoot."Petalfur answered quickly before her littermate, Grasspelt could utter a word,"I found him across the stream, around the willows. He was bleeding a lot too, so we asked Mossypaw to brought Mothwing-"

"I swear I had tried to stop her! But she just insisted on bringing that cat to our camp!"Grasspelt hissed, his neck fur bristling along with his tail,"Fish-brain!"

Petalfur glared back at Grasspelt, her eyes gleamed in the sunlight, mixed with a hint of fury,"I'm not as heartless as you, brother! I can't leave him there to become crow-food for StarClan-knows-what!"she protested.

Mistyfoot raised her tail, with a sharp flick, she has silenced the angry crowd of cats,"Enough!"she raised her voice just a little bit,"For the time being, puts him in the prison, Leopardstar will decided when she wakes up!"she meowed irritably as another wave of protests rose among the cats,"

"Be quiet!"Minnowtail hissed in spite of all the noises the cats are making,"Do you not trust your deputy? Beside, Leopardstar will make the final decision."

Mistyfoot blinked and nodded gratefully at Minnowtail, who just shrugged before padded off to find her apprentice. Apparently, Mossypaw had ran away right after the patrol Mistyfoot sent have arrived at the clearing to look for Troutpaw.

As the cats headed back to their duties, some grumbling unhappily under their breath, some sending curious gaze at the unconscious cat on the well-trodden bare earth.

Petalfur dipped her head at Mistyfoot with a happy purr ,"Thanks you Mistyfoot!"she turned to look at the white-blue tom, before sighed in relief. She doesn't know why she even care, but she did, and it was strange for her to be protective of a stranger. She knows that, and her littermate, Grasspelt, seemed to sense her feeling too because he glared angrily at the tom once more and padded away.

"Mothwing!"Willowshine trotted past both she-cats and stopped in front of her mentor, she whispered something into Mothwing's ear that make the medicine cat flinched. She instantly locked gaze with Mistyfoot, looking for a sign from her friend, she received a sad nod from the blue-gray she-cat afterward,"Let's go Willowshine,"she picked up a mouthful of herbs on the ground-which she had collected on the way to the camp-and padded away.

Petalfur blinked as her other littermate, Beetlewhisker skidded to a halt in front of her,"Hey Petalfur, you need help to carry that tom?"he gave Petalfur a wide smile that makes her feels a bit better, that at least, someone was by her side.

"Yeah, thanks."Petalfur meowed reluctantly, before added,"Sorry for being a nuisance, I shouldn't have brought the tom to our camp in the first place, but-"

Beetlewhisker rested his tail on Petalfur's spine gently as a form of understanding and comfort,"It's okay, you're always really kind Petalfur, and that's what I like best about you."he purred at his littermate, before taking his tail back.

Petalfur thanked Beetlewhisker by resting her muzzle against his ear,"Thanks you for understand."she whispered, her body feels really light suddenly, she can probably killed two fish at a time right now, with a strangely warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Beetlewhisker knows how to make she feels better, always.

"Petalfur! Petalfur!"Haypaw called after her mentor, her small paws thudded quickly against the ground as she raced to Petalfur,"You're safe!"

"Of course I am, you tiny fur ball,"Petalfur nuzzled her apprentice,"Sorry for making you worry."

Haypaw huffed a bit at Petalfur's statement, she is small, but she is_ not_ tiny, **at all**. But she ignored all of those feeling in spite of her happiness and relief, that Petalfur is safes. However, she sends a wary glance at the newcomer, a white-blue tom, with odd fur, and weird patterns on his pelt,"I-I'll help you too Petalfur."

Mistyfoot nodded at the three cats silently,"All right then, I'll leave it to you."she meowed briefly and padded away into the leader den, whose place was covered in ferns thickets.

"We better get started, it would be so much easier with Grasspelt...he dragged the tom back to the camp almost by himself,"Petalfur looked in sadly at Grasspelt, who was grooming himself and refused to even glances at his littermates.

With another sigh, the cats begin to drag the tom into the prison with much difficult. Haypaw's tail wriggled in the air, she bristled her fur when she realized the tom was too heavy for a cat her size, she tried her best anyway.

The prison was located not far from the warriors' and elders' den, seeing as how it was only two tail-lengths away from the warriors' den, so that the warriors can easily keep track of the prisoners. There isn't any prison in the camp back then, but Leopardstar had added the prison's place to keep any dangerous cat at bay while they're resided in RiverClan, like Sol, for example. An evil cat who has tried to control all of the clan by making ShadowClan given up on StarClan, though he had disappeared after the news of him being ThunderClan's prisoner leaked to the clans, no one know where he is now...beside three cats:Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather.

As Petalfur helped Beetlewhisker, dragging the tom by the scuff to a thorns-covered bush, the entrance in the middle is almost visible between two medium-size rocks. The cats put the intruder on the ground slowly, so as not to wake him, or reopen his wounds. Beetlewhisker trotted to the rocks and placed in paws in the gap between them, he begins to push the hard rocks away from each other with the help of both she-cats at the other side, the rocks moved slowly as first, but they were still able to create a large enough space for two cats.

"There!"Beetlewhisker shoved the rock one last time, breathing heavily because of the lack of food in his belly,"Well, that was heavy, let's bring him into the prison now."he muttered.

"Let me do the rest, thanks for the help."Petalfur meowed thankfully at Beetlewhisker and Haypaw, while the small apprentice just shrugged.

"I didn't help a lot..."The she-cat whispered sadly, scratching the soft and dry ground with her paws awkwardly.

"Fish-brain again, Haypaw. Without you, I don't think we could make it this far,"Petalfur laughed quietly, rubbing her apprentice's head, before she looked up at the gray sky. The sun was well below the tree right already, the shadows begin to spread slowly around the camp, she can only heard the dry breeze swept over some branches of a nearby rowan,"Really, I'm fine, you two better go back to your den now, Haypaw, Beetlewhisker."she nodded her thank to the cats, as they began to pad away, unwillingly.

Petalfur turned to stare at the white-blue tom again, despite the numbers of times she had looked at him, she founds it really amusing, to just stare at his face. She gave herself a shake,"What's wrong with you Petalfur? That's just not right."she muttered quietly,"Better drag him in now, I'm sleepy..."

The dragging sound echoed in the deep, endless dark night, as the she-cat settled the tom down inside of the thorns prison, she cursed when she realized that there is no moss anywhere,"Mouse-brain...I forgot, maybe I'll bring it tomorrow."she reluctantly leaves the thorns bush, and moved the rocks to closed the space at the entrance, as well as carefully buried half of a stone, one at each side of the large, mossy rocks, to prevent the tom from moving the rocks like they did. But she doubts the tom even has enough strength to do that.

By the time she has done, the gray-and-white she-cat was completely exhausted, she wasn't full-fed, just like the rest of the warriors because of the drought, so she had become weaker, a lot weaker. Petalfur gave a brief glance at the thorns bush, before she starts to limp back to the warriors' den. Even though it was just two tail lengths away, she thought like it was two tree-lengths by the time she had reached the den.

Petalfur almost tumbled over Pebblefoot when she padded in the den, half-limping, half-dragging herself to her nest. She lays comfortably, inhaled in the scent of moss and her clanmates. Everything was quiet, only broken by the breathing of several cats in one place.

The she-cat closed her eyes tiredly and quickly fall asleep, but a bit of her mind still lingered outside of the den, at the thorns-covered bush, where a certain shinigami-now-turned-cat laid.

* * *

**This. Is. Tired XD I wrote a lot compare to the previous chapter! Thanks for reading and please leave review if you can :33**

**The result currently:**

Ivypaw(ThunderClan):2

Blossompaw(ThunderClan):1

Dawnpelt(ShadowClan):2

Shrewfoot(ShadowClan):0

Heathertail(Windclan):2

Swallowtail(WindClan):0

Troutpaw(RiverClan):1


End file.
